Truth, Lies, and Fairy Tales
by Sarahjane
Summary: The *true* story of the Hogwarts founders . . .
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters are based on those from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series and are used here without permission for no financial gain.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks goes to Yen, whose Hearts and Hourglasses inspired me to write my own Founders fic. Thanks also to my sister, Kitlee (of course), without whom I would not have been able to write this.  
  
Truth, Lies, and Fairy Tales  
Prologue  
  
I have heard the stories they tell. Every so often, a student or teacher will drop a little hint that lets me know that the old lies are still repeated, and then I can breathe a sigh of relief. The truth has been buried by so many layers of myth by now that it is silly for me to worry that it will all come crashing down. The history of Hogwarts stands tall, like Hogwarts itself, but I can never stop myself from worrying that someone will discover that its foundation is nothing but lies. Only I know the truth, and that's because I was the one who started those lies.  
  
Do not judge me so harshly. Perhaps my actions led to the deception of millions, but you must ask yourself this question: Which is better -- a beautiful lie or an ugly truth? I am the only one who knows the truth behind the founding of Hogwarts, and that truth tortures me day and night. I loved them all -- brave Godric, sweet Helga, clever Rowena, and cunning Salazar. I only sought to protect them and to preserve their image forever. I admit that the lies have taken on a life of their own; I never told anyone that Salazar disagreed with the others, was a dark wizard, or created the Chamber of Secrets. Those were lies created and perpetuated by successive generations of Hogwarts students, and it is too late for me to erase them. In contrast, the lies that I told brought out the best in each of them and only sought to ensure that they would be remembered well.  
  
I have kept my secret well for these thousand years, but eventually a man wants validation for his actions. I can no longer hide behind my lies, for the time has come for my judgment. Do not be too harsh, but instead listen well to what I have to say.  
  
This is the true history of Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter One: The Arrival of Sir Godric

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters are based on those from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series and are used here without permission for no financial gain.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks goes to Yen, whose Hearts and Hourglasses inspired me to write my own Founders fic. Thanks also to my sister, Kitlee (of course), without whom I would not have been able to write this.  
  
  
  
Truth, Lies, and Fairy Tales  
Chapter One: The Arrival of Sir Godric  
  
Back then I was known as Thomas, a young, eager page in the court of King Salazar Slytherin. In those days, children of wizarding families (and children with magic from Muggle families, although those rarely discovered their talent and even more rarely were allowed to study magic) were sent to a castle to study magic at age eleven. When they first arrived, they were called pages and studied charms, potions, transfiguration, history, and flying under the masters. At age thirteen, each student became the squire of one of the knights, who tutored the student until he or she was seventeen. Then the best students became knights themselves under a king. The greatest castle in England was Hogwarts, located in the northern part of the British isle where the school stands today. It was very secure, perched on the hillside with the vast lake below.  
  
It was to this center of civilization that Sir Godric Gryffindor came. Gryffindors were famous for being brave and daring, but rarely left their home in the wild moors north of Hogwarts. It was therefore something of a surprise that King Gareth allowed his son to venture south to Hogwarts. Privately I suspected that Sir Godric would be shocked when he arrived. King Gareth forced his court to adhere to high moral standards. In contrast, Hogwarts was much looser and . . . a bit wild.  
  
However, I kept silent about my opinions as I waited for him. When he rode up, I was very surprised. Although he already had a reputation for being a great knight, Sir Godric looked very boyish, especially with his smattering of freckles and beardless face. His hair was a mass of unruly red curls, and his sparkling brown eyes only added to his youthful appearance.  
  
He dismounted from his horse. "Good day. I am Sir Godric Gryffindor of Gaze."  
  
I bowed. "I am Page Thomas of Hogwarts. King Salazar has instructed me to show you to your quarters and then take you to meet him."  
  
"Wonderful." He smiled broadly. He handed the reins to his horse over to the stableman and followed me upstairs. His chamber, like that of all the knights, was a small stone cell lit brightly by the surprisingly thin window. A narrow wooden cot covered by a pallet stuffed with straw stood against one wall. A small table and chair were the only other furniture in the room. Godric wasted no time unpacking, but simply set his trunk on the floor (he had been floating it behind him carefully) and nodded for me to show him to the king.  
  
However, I was unable to locate King Salazar. We walked up and down the stone stairs searching for him but to no avail. Finally, with a sense of dread, I led Sir Godric up a narrow flight of stairs near the back of the castle and down a dark hallway. I had hoped that I would not have to show this to him so soon after his arrival, but there was no other choice. When King Salazar could not be found, the entire castle knew exactly where he was.  
  
I knocked heavily on the wooden door.  
  
"Enter!" a voice called from inside.  
  
I pushed open the door and led Sir Godric inside, quickly shutting the door behind us. I did not need to look at Sir Godric to know that his face wore an expression of pure shock. I could feel my face growing red, but I struggled to remain calm.  
  
The room was larger than Godric's, but it was also much darker. The room contained little furniture besides an enormous bed covered with thick furs and blankets. A man and woman lay on the bed, moaning and gasping, their naked bodies only partially covered.  
  
King Salazar glanced over his shoulder at us. "Oh, hello Page Thomas," he said calmly over the woman's screams.  
  
"This is Sir Godric Gryffindor of Gaze, your majesty," I said quickly.  
  
Sir Godric was staring blankly at them. Now he started and looked at King Salazar's face. "Pleased to meet you," he said awkwardly.  
  
The king looked down at the woman, who was still gasping, her eyes closed. He clamped his hand over her mouth. Her eyes snapped open, and she pulled off his hand and glared at him, now silent, although their bodies continued to rock back and forth.  
  
"Ah, so you are King Gareth's son. I am pleased that you have come to join us here at Hogwarts, Godric." Finished, he rolled off of her and covered himself from the waist down. She also covered herself, although for an instant Sir Godric and I had a clear view of her naked body. She was very slender with delicate curves and small, perfectly formed breasts. He flushed bright red.  
  
The king followed his stare and added, "Oh, this is Rowena."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, my lady," Godric stammered.  
  
She frowned. Long, thick hair a brilliant bronze color surrounded her head like a halo, and her startlingly blue eyes were sharp with anger. "I am no lady, Gryffindor."  
  
"You needn't bother with such pleasantries, Godric," King Salazar added as he dressed himself in bright green robes. He was taller than Sir Godric, but thinner, with silver-blond hair and green eyes the exact shade of his robes.  
  
"Yes your majesty," Sir Godric replied, obviously confused.  
  
"Now, let me think," the king continued as he stood. "Have you showed him his quarters, Thomas?"  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
"You will meet the other knights at dinner . . . ah, I know! I will take you to meet the queen." He strode towards the door without giving Rowena a single glance. "Come, Thomas. I will need you to show Sir Godric to the dining room afterwards."  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
As we left, I noticed that Sir Godric was staring at Rowena. When she looked at him, he quickly looked away. "It was a pleasure to meet you, my lady."  
  
She glared at him for a long stare before repeating, "I am no lady, Gryffindor."  
  
"Yes my -- um, Rowena."  
  
She continued to stare at him as he backed out of the room and hurried down the hall after the king. Then she smiled at me. "Watch out for him, Thomas. He looks as nervous and foolish as a child."  
  
I smiled. "I will, Rowena," I said as I closed the door and hurried after them.  
  
Upstairs was much different. The room was much larger and brightly lit. Colorful tapestries covered the walls, and the room was neat but slightly cluttered with many chairs, tables, chests, and dressers. In the large bed lay a beautiful woman. She was almost painfully thin, and large, pale blue eyes dominated her face. In contrast to her pale skin and blond hair, though, she wore black mourning clothes. When we entered, she smiled brightly.  
  
King Salazar strode quickly to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you, my darling?"  
  
"Much better, Salazar." Her voice seemed thin and slightly breathy. "Who is this?"  
  
"This is Sir Godric Gryffindor of Gaze. And of course you remember Page Thomas." He turned to Godric. "This is my queen, Helga."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Godric, and it is a pleasure to see you as well, Thomas."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, my lady," said Sir Godric, bowing to her.  
  
"The same, my lady," I repeated, bowing as well.  
  
"My husband has told me wonderful things about you, Sir Godric," Queen Helga added. "I am so glad that your father has allowed you to come here."  
  
"Yes, I am glad as well," King Salazar said. "It will be wonderful for relations between our two kingdoms."  
  
"Yes, well, I am honored to be here," he said, smiling.  
  
King Salazar smiled more broadly. "I like you, Godric. Thomas, I am assigning you to help Sir Godric get acquainted with Hogwarts. I know that you will take good care of him. Godric, I am sure that Thomas can answer all of your questions. I will see you tonight at dinner. I have much to ask you about your father's kingdom."  
  
"I look forward to seeing you as well," Queen Helga added.  
  
"Now my dear," he said, gently scolding her, "you know that the healer said that you need to rest. I am sure that you will have plenty of time later to get to know Godric."  
  
She pouted for only a moment before smiling at Sir Godric and me. "Well then, I look forward to seeing you both later."  
  
"As do I, my lady," Sir Godric replied, bowing. I echoed his sentiments and bowed quickly before leaving.  
  
I led Sir Godric back down to his quarters. Once we had reached them, I asked, "Is there anything I can help you with, Sir Godric?"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, looking distracted. "No, no, nothing right now, thank you, Thomas. I think I will go and unpack my things."  
  
"All right, sir. Shall I show you to the dining hall in an hour?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"All right, sir." However, as I left, I noticed that he was staring down the hall in the opposite direction we had come, towards Rowena's room.  
  
  
  
A/N -- The name of Godric's castle is from the estate in Iris Murdoch's novel The Unicorn. The description of Gaze in her novel is similar to what I imagine Sir Godric's home to be like (I've never been to England, so I'm not actually sure what a moor looks like).  
I hope you liked that. Please r/r! All comments welcomed, accepted, and appreciated! 


	3. Chapter Two: The Courtship of Rowena

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters are based on those from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series and are used here without permission for no financial gain.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks goes to Yen, whose Hearts and Hourglasses inspired me to write my own Founders fic. Thanks also to my sister, Kitlee (of course), without whom I would not have been able to write this.  
  
  
  
Truth, Lies, and Fairy Tales  
Chapter Two: The Courtship of Rowena  
  
I had very little contact with Sir Godric over the next two years. I saw him only at meals when I and the other pages had to serve the knights and squires. Occassionally he assisted the masters in their lessons, particularly Transfiguration. However, Sir Godric was notoriously shy and spent long hours alone. This was why I was surprised when he chose me to be his squire. At the same time, I felt honored to have been chosen. Sir Godric was one of the finest knights in Hogwarts. He was also kind, generous, and very brave. Although I had had little contact with him, I already greatly respected and admired him.  
  
As a squire, my life changed dramatically. I continued to take basic lessons from the masters, but it was Sir Godric's duty to train me in other matters -- healing, dueling, and divination, among other things -- as well as teaching me proper behavior and surpervising my education. I enjoyed spending time with the young knight. He was unfailingly patient and eager to teach me everything he knew. Although his skills in healing and divination were meager, he was an expert dueler, and under his tutelage, I quickly surpassed my peers.  
  
Unlike the other knights, Sir Godric made it clear that he valued my friendship. He asked for my advice on countless matters and listened to my opinions and thoughts. I soon became his confidant and closest friend.  
  
About a month after I became his squire, he was giving me dueling lessons one day when there was a loud pounding on the door. Without waiting for an answer, the door flung open revealing Rowena. Her blue eyes flashed with anger as she marched towards Sir Godric. She thrust a blue rose at him. "What are you doing, Gryffindor?" she demanded.  
  
"My lady, I -- "  
  
She cut him off with a sharp look. "I have told you time and time again that I am no lady, Gryffindor."  
  
"Forgive me, Rowena, but I -- I merely seek to win your favor -- "  
  
She laughed incredulously. "My favor? What do you take me for, Gryffindor? I am no lady, to be courted and wooed by a knight. Or has no one told you? I am nothing but the king's whore." For a moment, I imagined that I saw tears in her eyes, but then she blinked, and their large blue depths were once again sharp with anger. She dropped the rose to the floor and ground it into the stone floor. "Leave me alone, Gryffindor." She spun on her heel and marched out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Sir Godric carefully bent down and picked up the crushed rose. He looked at it sadly for a moment before stuffing it into the pocket of his robe. He sighed sadly. "Why does she not accept my affection?" He turned to me suddenly. "You know her, don't you Thomas? Tell me how to win her heart!" He sounded so hopeful that I regretted having to disappoint him.  
  
"She is from Hogwarts, and studied here for several years. However, her father, Roald Ravenclaw, a noted scholar, died and left her with nothing. She -- " I regretted having to tell him this. Unlike most, who looked down at Rowena or considered her to be simply an object of desire, I genuinely liked her. Although to most she displayed deeply rooted cynicism and sarcasm, she had always been kind to me.  
  
"She sold herself to King Salazar t-to be his mistress," I added.  
  
Sir Godric flinched, but otherwise did not appear suprised. Obviously he had heard this about her many times before.  
  
"But how can I win her affections?" he continued persistantly. "She rejects all of my attempts to court her."  
  
I stared at him incredulously. "Rowena does not want to be courted." He looked confused, so I continued. "She is not like the ladies. She scorns them. She finds such ceremonies ridiculous."  
  
"But then how am I to win her affections?"  
  
No matter what I said, he remained steadfast. I tried to explain again. "You cannot 'win her affections.' She mocks all such proper behavior of court. If you try to court her like a lady, you will only annoy her." His eyes told me that he still refused to admit defeat. I sighed. "You might try to be her friend, though. She offers friendship to only a select few, but that is all you can hope to get from her -- unless . . . " I let the words remain unsaid. Unless, of course, he paid her.  
  
Most knights would have punished their squires for speaking so candidly to them, but Sir Godric pondered my advice seriously. "What does she like? How can I get to know her?"  
  
I tried to think. "She is very intelligent," I offered. "It is rumored that she is a true seer. She is very well-read. She enjoys reading the old Greek and Roman plays and poets. She likes to visit the forest, and some say that they have seen her speaking with the Centaurs who dwell there." I frowned before adding, "Oh, and she enjoys playing chess."  
  
For the first time, he looked discouraged. "But I dislike divination, I have never read any of those things, I have never been to the forest or spoken with a Centaur, and I cannot play chess." He sighed, and then the old look of determination returned. "Never mind. I will win her heart somehow."  
  
He then returned his attention to my dueling lesson, although my unvoiced doubts continued to sound in my head.  
  
*****  
  
It wasn't long before his plan became clear. One day I arrived in his room to find him pacing nervously. He barely acknowledged my presence and continued to alternate between sitting on the bed stiffly and walking up and down the small room. At last, there was a knock on the door. He ran to it and opened it eagerly.  
  
"Good day, Rowena," he said, bowing a little too deeply.  
  
She scowled at him and turned towards me. "Well, Thomas, shall we begin?"  
  
"Begin what?" I was very confused.  
  
"Ah, yes, Thomas, you see, I have found a solution to our problem." Before I could respond that I did not know that we had a problem, he rushed forward. "Since I am unable to serve as a suitable instructor in divination, Rowena agreed to help you with your studies in that area -- and me as well."  
  
He stared at Rowena and then me, his eyes pleading for my cooperation. He looked so hopeful and lovestruck, I felt sorry for him. "Oh, um, thank you, sir," I replied.  
  
Rowena arched her eyebrows. "You seem surprised, Thomas," she commented, directing a sharp look at Sir Godric.  
  
"Well, I -- I was not sure you would agree, Rowena, and I thought . . . that is to say, I decided not to tell Thomas about the arrangement until I was sure that you would," he stammered, blushing like a boy caught in an obvious lie.  
  
Rowena meerly shrugged and turned towards me. "Well, Thomas, shall we begin?" she repeated, pointedly ignoring Sir Godric.  
  
And so it began. Rowena was an excellent teacher, patient and good at explaining things. Very quickly I began to surpassthe other pages in divination. The three of us spent long hours together studying. At first Rowena ignored Sir Godric, but eventually she seemed to soften towards him, possibly because he was genuinely interested in getting to know her. Often I caught him staring at her with a look of complete adoration . . . and perhaps it was just my youthful naivete, but I believe once or twice that I saw her look at him the same way.  
  
However, these changes were slow. Outside of the study sessions, Rowena continued to treat Sir Godric with disdain. He continued to court her formally -- speaking with her in public whenever he could, bringing her flowers or small trinkets, bowing to her, referring to her as 'my lady' (although never when she could hear him), and treating her with reverence usually reserved for a queen. She, in turn, laughed at him, yelled at him, and refused any gift he gave her. This only compounded the ridicule that Sir Godric had to endure from the other knights.  
  
This became apparent during the annual tournament. As usual, Sir Godric was one of the leading contenders. However, before the competition began, he shocked everyone by riding up to Rowena. He bowed before her.  
  
"May I ask for my lady's token to wear?" he asked, his eyes shining with hope.  
  
For a moment there was complete silence. Then suddenly a wave of laughter flooded the stadium. Sir Godric, for his part, seemed oblivious to it and continued to stare up at her in the stands, waiting for her answer.  
  
But if Sir Godric were deaf to the taunts, Rowena seemed all too sensitive to them. Her face flamed red as she leaned forward and slapped him in the face. She turned and ran out of the stadium, her footsteps mixing with the loud laughter that followed her.  
  
*****  
  
She refused to speak to Sir Godric for weeks afterwards. At our lessons, she directed all of her comments to me and would not even look him in the eye. He sent her dozens of notes of apology, all of which were returned unopened and torn into tiny pieces. He placed a bouquet of blue and white roses outside of her door only to have them returned to him, their fragile petals crushed. And yet he refused to admit defeat.  
  
Several weeks after the tournament, Sir Godric and I were in his room. He had been placed under house arrest for fighting with another knight, and I was the only one allowed to see him for a week. I was trying to use my meager healing skills to ameliorate the worst of his injuries but to no avail.  
  
"OUCH!" he winced as I dabbed a potion on his arm.  
  
"I am sorry, Sir Godric." I too winced. "I do not think that I am very good at this."  
  
"Ah, it is my fault, Thomas. I failed to properly instruct you. I never would have dreamed that my failings as a teacher would come back to haunt me like this!" He smiled humorlessly.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. We turned and stared dumbfounded at Rowena.  
  
"You should not be hear, Rowena," Sir Godric objected. "I am under house arrest. How did you get in here, anyway? The door is locked."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I have a wand, and I am not an idiot."  
  
"Forgive me, I never meant to imply that you were . . . "  
  
She silenced him with a look. "I did not come here to exchange pleasantries, Gryffindor." She paused for a moment, and anger flamed in her eyes. "Why must you continue to make a fool of me?"  
  
"A fool? Forgive me, but I do not understand. I only wanted to protect your honor from the base knight who defamed you."  
  
"My honor?" She laughed incredulously. "I have no honor, Gryffindor. I am not a lady, and I do not wish to be treated as one. Why must you persist in making a fool of yourself and of me? Is this a game to you? Is it some sort of contest between the knights to see which one of them can humiliate me the most?"  
  
"No, of -- of course not. I just . . . I only . . . I . . . "  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I love you." Both of them seemed shocked by his outburst. "I love you, Rowena. I -- I just . . . I only want to win your affections."  
  
She seemed stunned. "My affections?" She smiled bitterly. "Has no one told you? My 'affections' go to the highest bidder. If you want my 'affections' all you have to do is pay." She stepped towards him and began to unlace the top of her dress. Both of them seemed to have forgotten me completely. I shrank into a corner of the room silently.  
  
She smiled seductively at him. "Do you like what you see, Gryffindor? Perhaps you would like a better look." Quickly she stripped off the outer dress, leaving her clad in only her undergarments. The pale undyed cloth accented her gentle curves. She continued to walk towards him even as he moved back.  
  
"Well, Gryffindor?" She paused and stared at him coyly. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think . . . I think that you are beautiful, Rowena." He moved closer, and I thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her. She must have thought the same thing because she puckered her lips and began to close her eyes. But instead he kissed her forehead and pulled her dress up around her.  
  
She stared at him incredulously for a moment before turning to leave.  
  
"Wait! Rowena . . . "  
  
"What?" she choked out. She whirled around to face him, and I could see tears in her eyes. "Once again you have managed to make a fool of me. Congratulations."  
  
"Rowena . . . I love you. Why can you not believe that?"  
  
"I am not the kind of girl men love, Gryffindor. I am the kind they use, the kind they sleep with and then discard."  
  
"Not to me. You are the most perfect woman I have ever met, Rowena. I love you."  
  
"Stop saying that!" she said, stamping her foot.  
  
"But why? I do, and I want you to know it. I want the entire world to know it." He marched over towards the window and flung it open. "I LOVE ROWENA RAVENCLAW!"  
  
She pulled his head back into the room. "You are making an idiot of yourself . . . and of me!"  
  
He grabbed her arm. "I love you, Rowena. Why do you not believe me?"  
  
"Men do not *love* me, Gryffindor. They *want* me, they *desire* me, and then when they have me . . . I told you I will let you satisfy your lust."  
  
"That is not what I want from you, Rowena! I want you to love me." She tried to pull away, but he held her tight. "Please answer my question: do you love me?"  
  
The silence seemed to last forever. He stared into her eyes, and for the first time I saw her look vulnerable and afraid. Then suddenly she broke free and ran out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
She did not come to see him during the rest of his imprisonment. Sir Godric continued to brood over her, and often when I tried to speak with him, he was lost in thought.  
  
"I am sorry, Thomas. What were you saying?" he would ask, and the sadness in his eyes told me that he had been thinking about Rowena.  
  
At dinner, he often stared at her. He ate at the head of the table, near the king and queen. She sat down at the other end, below the knights and the queen's ladies, with the servants. And yet despite the distance, night after night his gaze was drawn to her.  
  
One night, the king broke Sir Godric's concentration, by asking, "Come now, what is wrong, Godric? You have been more and more silent every night."  
  
"Nothing, your majesty," he replied mechanically, although his gaze traveled to Rowena before snapping back to the king.  
  
If King Salazar knew the cause of Sir Godric's destraction, he ignored it. "Well, Helga and I have an announcement that concerns you, Godric."  
  
She smiled at him. "I hope you will be pleased, Godric."  
  
"Of course, my queen. Your wish is my command."  
  
She blushed, and King Salazar smiled. "I knew it would be a good decision. I am glad that you chose him."  
  
"Chose me for what?" Sir Godric asked.  
  
King Salazar rose from his chair. "I would like to make an announcement." The hall fell silent. "As you all know, for many years I have served as the queen's champion. However, the time has come to bestow this position on one of the knights." He paused for dramatic effect. "Queen Helga has chosen Sir Godric Gryffindor to be her champion." He turned to Sir Godric. "Sir Godric, do you accept this position? Do you vow to honor and protect the queen from all attackers, foreign and domestic?"  
  
"I do, your majesty." He too rose, knelt beside the queen, and kissed her hand.  
  
Afterwards, there was much applause and celebration. However, I could not help but notice that down at the other end of the table, Rowena was not smiling at all. Instead a tear ran down her face. 


End file.
